Out of My League
by elfgirlunltd
Summary: Songfic to "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. Jasper muses on what Alice means to him as he watches her go about her business.


**A/N I got inspired one night, by listening to "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. This song is so adorable and amazing, and makes me hope for that love of my own. But until then, I realized that it reminded me of how I believe Jasper perceives Alice. So here ya go! Pure fluff and love! Jasper's point of view until the end.**

**Disclaimer: Jasper and Alice belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song belongs to Stephen Speaks.**

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way._

I'll never get over the ways she makes me feel. Each time I look at her, every moment we're together, I fall in love all over again. Each time I don't think I could possibly love her more than I already do, she just looks at me. Dazzling, I think is how Bella puts it…

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_And she purses her lips,_

_Bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say,_

I can't help but to follow her with my eyes, just content to sit still and watch as she flits around, doing this and that. She runs her hands through her hair and I imagine my own hands there… She knows I'm watching. She pretends to think, and then looks at me with those incredible eyes, and I'm lost. "Yes" I say, before the question is even asked. How could I ever say no to my Alice?

_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_Cause she's all that I see, and she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again._

Such emotions pouring from her: happiness, innocence… love. I am overwhelmed. How a creature such as her could ever love a monster like me, I'll never know. She saved me. A saint saved a sinner. And yet she claims that I saved HER. Ridiculous.

_It's a masterful melody,_

_When she calls out my name to me._

"Jasper." Her angelic voice pulls me from my musings. I will never get over the way my name falls through those amazing lips. She makes it sound like a beautiful song, this name of an undeserving soldier.

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes,_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

She knows I'm feeling insecure again. She laughs at me and puts her delicate hand on her hips and gives me a chastising look, but with laughter still in her eyes. Those eyes that pull me in, make me feel whole.

_Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land._

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again._

I smile and hold my arms open and she dances gracefully into my embrace. As she sweetly presses her lips to mind, I feel light, like I'm floating. But I don't want to come down, to feel the earth beneath my feet. All I can feel is her love, reciprocating my own, and I don't need anything more. She is so much more than I deserve.

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way._

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say,_

**Alice POV:**

He pulls away to look at me, placing his hands on either side of my face. Then he smiles gently, and softer than butterfly wings he presses kisses on my now-closed eyelids, on my spiky hair.

The way he was looking at me earlier, as if I was some kind of angelic being… I wonder if he knows that HE is MY angel? Oh I know he KNOWS that he saved me, that image of him pulling me through the darkness that surrounded my last human days and my first vampire ones. He knows it. But he sees ME and HIS savior. He leaves me just as breathless as he tells me I leave him.

_Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea,_

_But I'd rather be here than on land._

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again._

"I love you, my Alice."

A small, shared smile.

"As I love you, my Jasper."

**Just a random little thing. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
